Richards chapter 12 Multiple Intelligences summary Wiki
Welcome to the Richards chapter 12 Multiple Intelligences summary Wiki Chapter from Richards and Rogers ,summary of chapter 12 Summary of the Richards and Rogers Chapter 12 on Multiple Intelligences. I am going to give a short summary of chaper 12 in the book by Jack C. Richards and Theodore S. Rogers. This is done as an assignment for a class I am attending i english didactics at the University of Stavanger fall term 2018. In the introduction part of the chapter the authors introduce the term Multiple intelligences. This term refers to that learners of language and other subjects in school ,humans and in fact pupils not only have the traditional IQ which is logic and language based but also has other intelligences. Multiple intelligences (MI for short) was an idea coined by work made by Howard Gardner. Gardner was convinced that there were numerous intelligences. He also had the belief that all humans had these different types of intelligences,but had them to a different level and unequally developed. His work also stated that these different intelligences could be enhanced trough practice and training. So in a way Gardner’s instructional perspective embraces the fact that pupils learn in different ways and that teachers need to adjust their lessons to the individual pupil more. The MI model has been later used in language teaching. Gardner had these eight originally.One: Linguistic. Two: Logical. Three: Spatial. Four:Musical. Five: Bodily. Six: Interpersonal. Seven: Intrapersonal. Eight: Naturalist.Later Gardner came up with a ninth intelligence which was existential intelligence. Now just for a short description of what these nine MIs mean. One has to do with being able to use language well and in a creative/special way. Two deals with thinking rationally. Three has to do with thinking in spaces and models about the world. Four means knowing and mastering music well. Five has to do with having a well-coordinated body. Six has to do with being able to work together well with others. Seven means having the ability to know oneself well and using one’s talent in a successful way. Eight has to do with thinking and reflecting around the patterns of nature and understanding them. The last one nine deals with understanding the overall situation of mankind and the universal existence. In other words to be able to learn through seeing the larger parts of the puzzle first, before the small details. In the approach part of the chapter. The authors discuss that IM theory has been used in American schools ,but not so much within the language teaching field yet. It is established that language skills are an integral part of the whole picture when it comes to how a pupil learns in life for example. All the MIs which have been mentioned are playing a part when pupils learn language.It is further revealed that linguistics are holistically related to the other MIs when it comes to music an spatial and so on when it comes to learning language. Something which is discussed further in this part is that if a person’s special ability MI is for instance music. This person will learn language better if it is introduced and taught in musical context. It is also argued that people find their own personal way of learning language based on their more advanced MI variant. When using MI instruction there are no goals involved.The MI has more of supportive role to make the learner do things their own way when It comes to learning the language. There is no separate syllabus established for MI instruction. Now to mention the different typed of learning and teaching activities. The ones which are mentioned here by the authors is project work. This type of MI teaching has been used in many classrooms. The five different ones which are mentioned are: Multiple intelligence projects. This works by combining two of the MIs. To make the pupils work on those two specifically. Curriculum-based projects. This entails using the curriculum in targeted way to enhance on particular MI. Thematic based projects. These projects have to do with themes for the curriculum or classroom. However they are divided into different intelligences. Resource based projects. This means using multiple intelligences when they do the project work. The last is student choice projects. With this one the pupil can draw on their own MI preference. In a more traditional teacher led lesson. Different activities in class can be used to cater to the different MIs. Activities which are mentioned are word-building games for linguistics MI. Logical-sequential presentations for the logical MI. Mind maps for the spatial intelligence. Relaxation exercises for bodily MI. Jazz songs for the musical MI. Brainstorming for interpersonal MI. Diary writing for the intrapersonal MI. Sounds form the natural world played for the naturalist intelligence. Certain tables have been made to cater to the different activities which aim at the different MIs. Table 12.1 on page 235 in the chapter deal with what kind of activities in the classroom which can be executed to cater to the different MIs. The role of the learner is according to the authors of the chapter to develop not only their language abilities but the whole person. The role is therefore to use the knowledge of the MI to be better learners. The role of the teacher should be to use the MI model to adapt it to the curriculum. To use the MI model to become better teachers. To be able to understand the MI model fully and use it themselves to enhance themselves and be able to relate the MI model to their own professional life. This to have the ability to plan, lead and carry out lessons. The conclusion part of the chapter. In the conclusion the authors point to that Multiple Intelligence has since the 1990s when it was introduced given teachers an insight into the fact that pupils an indeed humans learn in different ways and have multiple intelligences. This gives the teachers tools to instruct their pupils better. However some teachers have been critical to the MI model due to it not taking into account the real classrooms with limited time and resources. Some schools have adopted the MI perspective. Reference: Jack C. Richards and Theodore S. Rodgers Approaches and methods in Language Teaching third edition. ''Published by Cambridge University Press 2014. Chapter 12 Multiple Intelligences Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse